escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
A Deal With A Demon
This is the third episode of Season 4 of Escape the Night. ''It is the thirty-ninth episode of the series. Episode Summary ''The YouTubers enter the Indian exhibit and face off against the bird man of legend, Garuda. He traded his soul for gold and soon the YouTubers will do the same. They are forced to make a deal with a demon goddess if they want to claim the next key. Plot The birdman "Garuda" kills his wife and trades gems with the Collector. He chokes Alex while screaming that they stole his coin. They find a letter that says that at the end the two with the lowest amount of coins will be forced into the final challenge. They go outside and completes some simple puzzles. Coins start raining from the sky and they have to try to get as many as possible. Every. Man. Or. Woman. For. Themselves. *Tim has 15 coins *Gabbie and Tana both have 14 coins *Colleen has 28 coins *Joey has 29 coins *Rosanna has 18 coins *Bretman has 32 coins *Alex has 12 coins *DeStorm claims to have 13 coins, but is later revealed that he only has 7 After that, they split off with one team going to hell and one to heaven. Heaven They have to complete 3 different tasks in order to get their blade. Firstly the weakest must carry the holy water, they decide that Ro is the weakest even though she's not. Then Joey and Alex hold a yoga pose for 30 seconds. And lastly they have five different circles with words around them that they have to read in the right order while trying to complete it. While doing the tasks, Bretman gets caught and loses half of his coins. Hell They summon "Kali " who tells them to complete the blood riddle. They have to place an object that answers the riddle on each platform on a shelf. If they lose, they have to pay 20 coins. They complete the riddle but learn that Kali won't give the blade until someone is killed. They meet up and stand in a circle, they each get a scroll that might help them, or not. DeStorm and Colleen have 2 since they found another one in their respective tasks. *Alex has to give 2 coins to anyone and decides to give them to DeStorm *Tim has to make someone give away half their coins to anyone but himself and he chooses Colleen *Colleen has to name someone she hates, she names Joey and DeStorm. Now she has to give them three coins. Not each. *DeStorm has to take 3 coins from anyone. He takes 2 from Joey, and one from Colleen. *Bretman has to trade bags with the person to his right (DeStorm) *Gabbie has to trade bags with the person to her left (Joey) *Joey has to give half his coins to anyone, he picks Colleen. *Ro names her best friend (Joey) and has to take three coins from him. *Tana has to take 2 coins from anyone and she picks Gabbie. Destorm and Colleen now open up their extra scrolls. *DeStorm has to name his best frenemy (Alex), and either take half of his coins, or give him half of his. He makes Alex give half of his coins, and then swaps bags with him. *Colleen can take all the coins from someone and give it to someone else. She takes DeStorm's coins and gives to Joey. The Bottom 2 are Tim with 13 coins and DeStorm with 0 coins.They're going into Garuda's Gem Challenge They have to find 4 different gems from around the Indian exhibit. DeStorm has the lead since Tim gets dragged out by Garuda for 10 seconds. DeStorm finds his fourth gem and Tim tries stopping him. DeStorm places the gem and wins. Tim gets beaten to death by Garuda, but not before calling out DeStorm. Kali rewards DeStorm with the second blade, enabling him to kill Garuda and take his Jeweled Key. The episode ends with the doors flying open and people entering while carrying a fire-breathing Chinese Dragon after DeStorm uses the Key to open the second slot. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Rosanna Pansino * Alex Wassabi * Timothy Delaghetto * DeStorm Power * Tana Mongeau * Gabbie Hanna * Colleen Ballinger * Bretman Rock * Garuda * Kali * The Sorceress * Mortimer * The Collector Trivia * Due to leaked episode titles on IMDb that have proven to be accurate, the original name for this episode was likely "Your Soul for Gold". * The thumbnail featured Bretman alongside Rosanna and Garuda, however, it was changed to feature Bretman alongside Timothy and Garuda. But then a day later was changed back again. Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Third episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Indian Exhibit